A song for us
by Echo of Pandemonio
Summary: Luka poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Kaito, mentre ascoltava le note della splendida melodia che il giovane stava eseguendo al pianoforte.


**Titolo**: A song for us  
**Personaggi**: Kaito Shion, Luka Megurine  
**Genere**: fluff, romantico  
**Rating**: G  
**Avvertimenti**: raccolta, what if...?  
**Wordcount**: 1.033 (Fidipù)  
**Note**:Scritta per la challenge Multifandom di (1frase)_._

**#01 – Gelosia**  
Ogni volta che vedeva Miku, oppure Rin, abbarbicata attorno ad un braccio di Kaito, Luka sentiva un'insana gelosia montarle dentro.

**#02 – Lenzuola**  
A Kaito veniva da sorridere, mentre osservava Luka dormire con le lenzuola arrotolate attorno alle gambe.

**#03 – Caffè**  
Il caffè troppo zuccherato ti fa male alle corde vocali, era solita ripetergli Luka ogni volta che rimaneva a dormire da lui e, la mattina dopo, facevano colazione insieme.

**#04 – Interrogatorio**  
Ogni volta che s'incontrava con Gakupo – per lavoro o, più semplicemente, per scambiare quattro chiacchiere – Luka sapeva benissimo che poi avrebbe dovuto sopportare l'interrogatorio di Kaito.

**#05 – Melodia**  
Luka poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Kaito, mentre ascoltava le note della splendida melodia che il giovane stava eseguendo al pianoforte.

**#06 – Lavoro**  
Era lavoro, le ripeteva molto spesso Kaito come motivazione per il tempo che passava assieme a Miku.

**#07 – Denti**  
Il segno dei denti di Kaito era impresso sulla sua pelle.

**#08 – Libro**  
Molto spesso, Luka si chiedeva se tirare un libro in testa a Kaito sarebbe servito a qualcosa, soprattutto quando faceva lo stupido con Miku, Rin o Meiko.

**#09 – Chiave**  
Quando Kaito le aveva dato la chiave di casa sua, Luka l'aveva afferrata tremando.

**#10 – Sguardo**  
Lo sguardo di Kaito la seguiva incessantemente, mettendola a disagio molto spesso.

**#11 - Biancheria**  
Da quando stava assieme a Kaito, Luka era diventata più attenta nella scelta della biancheria intima.

**#12 – Massaggio**  
Dopo una giornata passata in sala di registrazione, tutto quello che Kaito voleva era un massaggio fatto dalla sua Luka.

**#13 – Sete**  
Ogni volta che Kaito la baciava, Luka si ritrovava sempre più assetata, così tanto da volerne sempre di più.

**#14 – Regalo**  
Kaito si preoccupava sempre di farle dei regali costosi per le feste comadate ma, non sapeva, che i regali più belli glieli faceva ogni giorno, standole semplicemente accanto e facendola ridere.

**#15 – Fotografia**  
La fotografia che Luka teneva sul comodino, la ritraeva abbracciata a Kaito.

**#16 – Istante**  
L'instante in cui incontra lo sguardo di Luka, diventa eterno per Kaito.

**#17 – Cane**  
Quando Kaito la guardava con quello sguardo affranto, a Luka veniva sempre in mente un cagnolino con le orecchie e la coda abbassate.

**#18 – Rossetto**  
Non gli erano mai piaciuti i rossetti, ma quelli rosati di Luka sono diventati i suoi preferiti.

**#19 – Orologio**  
Ogni volta che è con Kaito, Luka si chiede come mai le lancette dell'orologio corrano più veloci.

**#20 – Computer**  
Ogni volta che vede Kaito lavorare al computer, Luka si ritrova a pregare che il ragazzo non faccia danni.

**#21 - Salato**  
Kaito la bacia, sorprendendola, e Luka sente sulle labbra il sapore salato del mare.

**#22 – Pelle**  
La pelle calda di Kaito sotto le dita, procura a Luka la voglia di avere ancora di più dal ragazzo.

**#23 – Dolce**  
Il gelato gli ricorda Luka: freddo, come solo la ragazza sa essere, ma dolce come quando le sorride felice.

**#24 – Maglia**  
La maglia di Kaito le stava larga, ma Luka adorava indossarla.

**#25 - Gelo**  
C'è sempre il gelo nello sguardo di Luka, quando lo trova con Rin appiccicata addosso.

**#26 – Pallone**  
Quando Kaito le lanciò il pallone, Luka capì che il ragazzo non stava scherzando quando le aveva detto "t'insegnerò a giocare a calcio"

**#27 – Alba**  
Kaito non sa se avvertire Luka che ormai è l'alba, oppure lasciarla parlare ancora del nuovo progetto che la sua manager ha in serbo per lei.

**#28 – Oscurità**  
L'oscurità non è mai piaciuta a Luka e Kaito lo sa bene, tanto che ha imparato a dormire anche con la luce accesa.

**#29 – Lacrime**  
Kaito odiava vedere una donna piangere, ancor di più se le lacrime rigavano il volto della sua Luka.

**#30 – Tatuaggio**  
Molto spesso Luka osserva Kaito accarezzarle il tatuaggio 03, quasi con reverenza.

**#31 – Occhiali**  
E quando vede per la prima volta Kaito senza sciarpa, Luka si chiede se ha davvero bisogno degli occhiali oppure no.

**#32 – Latte**  
Quando Luka gli passa la tazza di latte freddo, Kaito non può fare a meno di sorriderle.

**#33 – Taglio**  
Luka sospira, mentre si ritrova a disinfettare l'ennesimo taglio che Kaito si è procurato giocando assieme a Len.

**#34 – Anniversario**  
Ogni anno, Kaito si dimenticava il loro anniversario e Luka scuoteva la testa, conscia che quella _testa vuota_ difficilmente si sarebbe riempita.

**#35 – Quadro**  
Kaito osserva il quadro che farà da sfondo alle loro foto assieme e scuote la testa, iniziando a domandare a destra e a manca se quella è davvero arte concettuale, facendo ridere Luka.

**#36 – Ripetere**  
_Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo._ Kaito le ripeteva quelle due parole, incessantemente, mentre Luka rideva e piangeva dalla gioia.

**#37 - Sfumature**  
Le sfumature della voce di Luka, facevano capire immediatamente a Kaito quando la ragazza aveva voglia di bisticciare e quando voleva solamente tenerlo sulle spine.

**#38 – Significati**  
Molto spesso, dietro gli atteggiamenti da stupido di Kaito, c'erano significati che solo Luka capiva appieno.

**#39 – Ossessione**  
Luka era diventata la sua nuova ossessione, scavalcando persino quella per i ghiaccioli.

**#40 – Sabbia**  
Luka vorrebbe ridere di gusto, mentre sente Kaito imprecare sul fatto che la sabbia s'infila ovunque.

**#41 – Aereo**  
Aveva sempre avuto paura di viaggiare in aereo ma, quando Kaito era con lei, sapeva che poteva contare su di lui.

**#42 – Viaggio**  
E quando Kaito parlava dei viaggi che aveva in mente di fare con lei, Luka scuoteva la testa mentre un piccolo sorriso le si formava sulle labbra.

**#43 – Bosco**  
Il bosco dove si erano avventurati le ricordava la favola di Cappuccetto Rosso e, quando l'aveva detto a Kaito, aveva solo rimediato che il ragazzo iniziasse a fare lo scemo, immedesimandosi nella parte del Lupo cattivo.

**#44 - Bracciale**  
Ogni volta che Luka guardava il bracciale, che Kaito le aveva regalato per il suo compleanno, si sentiva pervadere da una gioia infinita.

**#45 - Sesso**  
Luka non pensava che il sesso con Kaito sarebbe stato così dolce e divertente.

**#46 – Polvere**  
E fra quei dischi vecchi, pieni di polvere, Luka si diverte a commentare i titoli assieme a Kaito.

**#47 - Penna**  
Kaito ridacchia, mentre Luka impreca contro la penna che ha deciso di smettere di funzionare a metà di un autografo.

**#48 – Lingua**  
Kaito avvicina un dito alla bocca di Luka e, la ragazza, fa saettare la lingua, cogliendolo di sorpresa.

**#49 – Note**  
Le note del pianoforte si liberano nell'aria, facendole venire le lacrime agli occhi per la stupenda melodia che Kaito ha composto per lei.

**#50 – Manette**  
Luka sorrideva, mentre faceva scattare il meccanismo delle manette e guardava Kaito, completamente alla sua mercé.


End file.
